


Years of Mistakes

by JaycenMackenzie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaycenMackenzie/pseuds/JaycenMackenzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school: a hormone-filled, drama-packed, stressful four years of life. Seven students in their last year of high school try to make the year their best. A son of a billionaire, two brothers who are like night and day, a couple of tough fighters, the perfect American boy, and an angry young man come together to survive their senior year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.

AAAAAAA

Waking up every morning wasn't easy. As his alarm clock began to blare, Tony groaned, and then slammed his hand down on it and it shut off. Rolling back over, he promptly fell back to sleep, his snores echoing through his room.

He had drunk too much the night before at his own party, even though he knew of the consequences of a hangover would come back as karma. He knew he should have stopped at his fifth beer, but he had been having too much fun.

As his alarm sounded again, Tony couldn't be bothered to turn it off, instead, covering his pounding head with his pillow. It seemed like he'd be late for school again.

Oh well.

AAAAAAA

Steve wasn't the one to dawdle in the morning. A quick rinse, a simple change of clothes, a comb of the hair, and he was ready for school. After a healthy breakfast of scrambled eggs, whole wheat toast and a glass of orange juice, he grabbed a fresh apple and be off to the bus stop. He got to school at least half-an-hour before the bell was supposed to ring so that he could go to the library to do some extra studying.

He was always the teacher's pet in every class. With outstanding grades, excellent manners, and a friendly personality, Steve was everybody's favourite person. Even the strict football coach had a soft side for him because Steve was the best quarterback the coach had seen for years.

Steve was just the ideal American Boy.

AAAAAAA

Scrambling to find his glasses, Bruce rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. His mom was already there, preparing a coffee for herself and a breakfast for Bruce. He thanked her and wolfed down his pancake. After taking a gulp of his chocolate milk, he pulled on his running shoes. Hurrying out the door, he had to jog to school with his ten pound backpack which was full of textbooks and notes.

When he got to school, he headed straight to the chemistry lab where he did experiments in the morning before school actually started. As usual, he was the only one in the lab. Replacing his glasses with a pair of safety goggles, Bruce began to get out his test tubes.

From outside of the lab, all anyone could hear were small explosions.

AAAAAAA

With his shoulder-length blonde hair worthy of its own hair brand, Thor was splayed out on his king-sized bed. His broad chest rose and fell as he breathed, ruffling his light mustache hairs. He slept so soundly after a night of texting girlfriend until three o'clock in the morning and drinking coffee way too late. His unfinished homework lay on his messy desk along with piles of other overdue assignments.

Being the linebacker and co-captain of his school's football team, he had many practices and games to attend, for which he figured he was too busy to do homework. Even though the coach threatened the boys on the team that if they were failing any of their subjects, they'd get suspended from the football team.

Thor wasn't worried though.

He'd get his little brother to help him.

AAAAAAA

At six a.m., just as the sun began to rise, Natasha was already up, kicking her punching bag in the basement. Every kick and every punch thrown met the bag with ferocity and preciseness. A few months ago, she'd broken her uncle's old punching bag. She had to pay for this one herself, so she was a bit less harsh on it.

Sweat dripped down her back and down her black camisole. Her breath came in measured pants as she beat down the bag. She realized she'd forgotten to tie up her long red hair, so she knew she'd have to take good shower afterwards. With one last punch, Natasha shouted, releasing all the frustrated feelings she had.

She knew she'd woken her uncle up, but she didn't care.

At least she wouldn't have to take her anger out on an innocent freshman again.

AAAAAAA

Clint moaned into his pillow as bright sunlight flooded into his room. His mom had come in to wake him, but he refused to get up before seven. He knew that it was a bad habit because he took forever to gel his hair, but he didn't really care. If he was late, he was late.

As his mother ordered him to get up, or else she wouldn't make him French toast (his favourite), Clint grudgingly sat up, rubbing his tired eyes. Blearily looking around his room, his eye caught his boy scout's badge which had deemed him best shooter. Smirking to himself, he got up and padded to the washroom, grabbing his hair gel from his shelf on the way.

He had to look presentable for the girl he very-much liked.

Natasha would never let him upright flirt with her though, or she would punch him in the stomach like she did before.

AAAAAAA

Sitting at his desk in his darkened room, Loki tapped his pen against his lip, trying to figure out his trigonometry homework. He knew that he couldn't go to his older brother, as he practically was at a grade six level in math. His parents were still fast asleep, and he didn't want to wake them. Tossing his pen onto his desk, Loki decided that he'd just go to school early and find someone to help him.

Smoothing his dark hair back, he leaned against the back of his chair and swiveled around in it like he did when he was younger. With his long legs splayed out, he forgot about his desk leg which he slammed his ankle against. Cursing, he rubbed his sore leg and got off the chair, kicking it for good measure. That caused his other foot to throb as well.

As clever as Loki truly was, he made a lot of bad and impetuous decisions.

Although, that was really the only flaw he could find in himself.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1

The principal of Marvel Public High School had seen many interesting students come and go. Whether they be known for their stupendous grades or for their extreme lack of self-discipline when it came to the rules, there would always be a few students that stood out to him. Principal Nick Fury had kept a watchful eye on those few special students.

As Monday rolled around again, Fury watched from his office window the students flood in through the front doors. It was the second week of school. Small, still nervous-looking freshmen hurried in, huddling with their friends and the laid-back seniors took their time walking into the school. He saw a few familiar faces such as Steven Rogers, captain of the football team and the top choice for valedictorian. Walking behind him was Bruce Banner, the best in the year in science and math, carrying an armload of books.

A few minutes later, a car rolled up and dropped off a large young man and his younger brother. Thor Odinson marched out onto the sidewalk with a big smile plastered on his face, pulling his unenthusiastic brother to his side. Loki Odinson, supposedly a grade eleven, but taking grade twelve courses, looked pale and sullen beside his blonde brother. Shrugging his brother's arm off, Loki took quick strides ahead of his brother and disappeared into the school.

Next, Clint Barton, leader of the school's archery team, arrived at school, shouting something to his brother as he was dropped off. Shaking his head with a smirk on his face, Clint nodded goodbye to his brother and continued up the pathway to the school. With his short hair gelled and dark sunglasses on his face, he looked like the typical bad boy, especially with his leather jacket.

All traces of the smugness faded the moment he spotted a certain redhead. Natasha Romanoff was chatting with her friend, Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, not yet seeing Clint approaching her. Then, Pepper nudged her, raising her eyebrows in the direction of Clint. Rolling her eyes, Natasha stayed with her back facing the boy, waiting until he came up to her.

After most of the students had gone inside the school, Fury swiveled his chair back around to face his wooden desk. The vice principal was standing on the other side of the desk.

"Mornin', Phil," Fury greeted, fixating his good eye on the man. His other eye was covered by an eye patch, which caused for much speculation amongst the students and teachers. He never told anyone of what had happened, not remembering much of it himself.

"Nick, there's going to be a PTA meeting at three o'clock."

Fury nodded. "Thanks for the heads up."

"Oh, and Howard Stark says that he'll fund for the new addition to the school." Coulson shook his head. "That man basically owns our school now."

"Well I'm glad to hear that one of the Starks is doing something worthwhile," Fury said. "His son doesn't seem to be doing a thing in any of his classes, but he still managed to get into advanced placement."

Coulson chuckled and raised his shoulders slightly. "That kid's certainly something."

AAAAAAA

A shiny, topless Ferrari with AC/DC blaring from the surround sound speakers rolled in front of the building. Students peered out from their classroom windows to see Tony Stark sitting in the driver's seat with a cup of coffee in his hand. It may have been half-an-hour since the start of school, but he sat as if he hadn't a care in the world –which he didn't.

Fury glanced out his office window and sighed. He rubbed his forehead as he dropped his pen in annoyance. That kid had some nerve. He had even gotten his Lamborghini towed last year, immediately paying to get it back. His father knew about all the trouble his son got into at school, but he stopped caring after the fifth suspension.

Not wanting to deal with Tony Stark, he nodded to Coulson who motioned that he was going to talk to Tony. From inside his office, he saw Coulson march up to Tony who was still lounging in his Ferrari. With a several words and admonishes, he got the billionaire's son to turn down the music. Finally, after ten minutes, Tony finished his coffee then followed Coulson into the school.

Just a few seconds later, there was a knock at his door, and there Tony was with Coulson by his side.

"Hey, Mr. Fury," Tony greeted nonchalantly, sitting down across from the principal. He put his feet up on the desk, and leaned back with his hands behind his head.

Fury stared, emotionless. "I know giving you a detention won't do anything."

Tony shrugged. "Unless it gets in the way of my after-school homework. In other words, it won't affect me at all."

"What do you want me to do, then?"

"Um, isn't that, like, your job?"

Trying not to show his exasperation, Fury clasped both hands together and rested his chin against them. He studied the young man's face seeing no worry whatsoever.

"Just get a late slip and go to class," Fury said finally.

"Alrighty then. See you soon, probably."

Tony strutted out of the room, putting his hands in his pockets and humming. Fury could hear the secretary, Miss Hill, scribble a late slip.

"I don't like to be handed things," he heard Tony say, as he was given his slip.

AAAAAAA

All the students already wanted summer vacation to return. Their classes consisted of overheads, speeches and boring documentaries. By grade twelve, the students were quite tired of the pattern. That was the reason why the students of SCN1A4 were thankful for any distraction.

The grade twelve, advanced-placement science class had Tony Stark to disrupt the teacher's monologue. He swaggered in, tossing the late slip on the Mr. Selvig's desk. He took an empty seat next to Bruce Banner, who rolled his eyes as Tony sat down.

Bruce never particularly liked Tony Stark because of the aura of arrogance and smugness he had. Tony was so sarcastic sometimes, that Bruce found it hard to tell when he was being serious. Having been lab partners the semester before, he found a way to tolerate Tony: ignore him. Tony was much like an attention-seeking toddler; pretend you can't hear him for a few minutes and he'll leave you alone.

On the other side of the room, another black-haired boy sat, jotting down notes in his notebook. Tony smirked and took a piece of paper from the floor and balled it up. Once the teacher turned around to write on the board, Tony threw the ball. It bounced off the boy's head and he looked up scowling. The boy saw Tony grinning innocently and glared at him.

Their whole rivalry began in their freshman year when Loki had gotten the grade nine science and math award. Tony, although he never admitted it, was obviously jealous, so took it out by tormenting Loki. Tony was significantly more popular than Loki. Having moved from Iceland when he was younger, he had a distinguishable accent compared to the Americans. For some reason, his blonde-haired brother had gotten many friends and even a girlfriend.

Perhaps it was because Loki was quite the prankster. He'd put itching powder in the football captain's shirt last year, stole a cheerleader's uniform and stashed it in the boys' washroom, and many more stunts that he hadn't been punished for. Everyone knew it was him, but they had no proof.

He also knew a lot of secrets about the students in the school. Being quiet and pale, he could blend in with his surroundings. Loki knew who were dating (although he couldn't care less), the drug dealers, and anyone else who had some sort of reputation. Using the secrets as a sort of leverage, he was able to get anyone who picked on him off his back.

Except Tony Stark. That bastard was impossible to faze.

One day, before they graduate, Loki was determined to pull an unforgettable prank on Tony.

AAAAAAA

First period combative sport class was brutal. A mile run to start off the class, weight-lifting training for half-an-hour, and then the actual lesson started. It was enough to make even Natasha Romanoff sweat a little. Since it was an open class, both female and male students could sign up.

She was the only girl there, but still scared most of the boys. They'd seen how she'd punched Clint and made him double over that day he'd flirted with her.

"Excellent job, Romanoff," the teacher praised. "Fifteen seconds off your last best. You're down to four minutes and thirty-six seconds now."

The guys just seconds behind her scowled, never being able to beat her. On the second day of school, the guys had made the mistake of teasing her about being a girl. They'd ended up on the ground on their backs after she'd flipped them over her shoulder.

They'd learned not to mess with the short redhead early on.

AAAAAAA

The cafeteria wasn't as rowdy and noisy as usual even without any teachers supervising them. Many students were eating outside, taking shade under the trees, and enjoying the nice, warm weather. In their usual spot under a big willow tree at the back of the school, Thor, Clint and Steve were lounging and eating their lunches.

Thor had this whole 'I eat whatever is in front of me' thing down pact, and was chowing down on his second double cheese burger. While Steve and Clint could easily match that, they wouldn't be able to stomach the three slices of deluxe pizza and two-litre bottle of Diet Coke lined up in front of their friend.

Just as Thor had stuffed the final bite of his burger into his mouth, a brunette had decided to pass by.

"Hey." Clint nudged Thor. "Isn't that Jade, or something?"

The blonde glanced at the girl. Quickly, he swallowed his food and took a swig of his Coke and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"It's Jane," Thor corrected. As she headed past their tree, he called out to her. She turned around, a bit startled. Then when she saw it was Thor, she smiled broadly.

"Hi, Thor," Jane greeted. She gestured to his mouth. "You got a little something there."

He hastily wiped the mustard off his chin and grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, Steve, Peggy told me to tell you to meet her at her locker in a few minutes."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Well, I have to go to the library. I'll see you in science, Thor. Be sure to save me a seat." She adjusted her bag strap and gave a small wave to the trio.

Thor was left staring after the small brunette with Coke just missing his mouth.

Clint snickered. "Damn, you got it good for her, Thor."

"I've seen the way you look at Natasha," Thor retorted, attempting to wring out his Coke-soaked t-shirt. "You look as if she cast a love spell on you, even _after_ she punched you."

Clint didn't answer, and instead, tossed a balled-up napkin at the blonde.

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

Time seemed to go by ever-so-slowly until the bell rang. When it did, all of the students rushed out of their classrooms, eager to go home after a long day. Though, there were five students who took their time, packing their bags and dropping by their lockers. None of them were particularly hurrying to go down to detention.

Bruce trudged from his math class, avoiding eye contact with anyone, as if they would see the shame in his eyes from getting in trouble. He wasn't used to getting reprimanded for anything because he could follow instructions well and never disobeyed the teacher. Ever since the obnoxious Tony Stark began to take interest (in copying off of Bruce, that is), he'd gotten many more irritated stares from people around him.

He was usually a ghost around school, known only for beating Tony in all the math and science awards. Otherwise, he was just another nerd – a wallflower, almost. Bruce didn't mind. He had no time for social activities because of his homework, library excursions, and science experiments at home.

Speaking about home, his father was drinking more than ever. Bruce was easily intimidated by his father, who took to threatening and abusing him, but Bruce never told anyone. The scars on his body would forever remain a secret. He knew that no one other than his mom cared, and was afraid that one day, his father was going to go over the edge and really hurt her.

Sometimes, Bruce thought that he could stand up to his father, but pushed those thoughts down. He could barely handle school bullies.

What could Bruce do other than stand down?

AAAAAAA

A fiery redhead stomped down the hallway, her bag over one shoulder. It swung around as she moved, threatening to hit anyone if they got too close. She was fuming at the fact that she was stuck with a detention, when Kellan was the one who started it all.

In her combative sport class, she'd taken down five guys in a matter of seconds. Her teacher was impressed, albeit a bit scared. The other guys immediately stood down as one of the football team's linebackers was flung to the ground within fifteen seconds. Natasha knew she'd gotten slightly out-of-hand, but it was worth it when none of the guys tried to joke around her.

Her parents would have been proud of her. When she was younger, as far back as she could remember, she'd recalled her mother telling her to stand up for herself. Her parents both had thick Russian accents, which was what she'd hear every time she thought of something they'd said to her.

Natasha missed her parents a lot, but twelve years after their deaths, the sorrow had dulled to an occassional twinge of sadness. She had her uncle, and she had friends who were there for her. Though she would like her parents back, she knew that it was impossible. She'd learned to live with that since she was young. Growing a thick skin after almost a year of crying every night, Natasha had used the grief to fuel her determination in everything. That was why she strived to be the best.

It was for her parents.

AAAAAAA

Clint and Thor headed down to detention after fooling around by their lockers. Thor had met Jane there and had begun a passionate make-out session before a teacher had marched down the hall and broke them apart. Clint and a couple of his friends from the archery team were standing a few feet down, snickering as they saw the couple being reprimanded.

He'd been in detentions before, so Clint had started to just go along with them. He tried to skip one, but that had resulted in three extra detentions. Thor was having his second detention, the first having been for calling some girl a 'cruel, cold-hearted, ugly jotunn'. Although the teacher had no idea what it meant, he'd gotten the gist that it was an insult.

By the time they got down to the detention room, they were five minutes late. The room was lacking a teacher, though, so they weren't scolded. Only two other students were in there, both were familiar faces. Clint quickly strutted to the seat next to the redhead, Natasha Romanoff, and Thor took the seat beside Clint.

Natasha pointedly ignored him until Clint said, "What landed you here?"

"I kicked someone's ass for touching my ass."

Clint smirked. "Nice."

"Not really."

There was an awkward silence which was filled by Thor's loud breathing. Apparently, the big guy was tired, and had his head in his arms. On the other side of the room, Bruce Banner was fiddling with his glasses, rubbing the lenses with the edge of his shirt more than necessary. As the clock ticked by, still no teacher appeared.

It'd been more than ten minutes until someone slammed the door open. In came Tony Stark with his sunglasses on an iced tea in hand. He'd already ditched his school books (or most-likely didn't even bring them to school with him), and was sipping casually on his drink.

"Wassup, fellow detentionees?" Tony said, striding into the room.

Bruce glared at him and Tony made a face and despite the warning look, he went over and put an arm around Bruce.

"Oh, come on, detention's not that bad." Tony gave his lab partner a smile, which wasn't returned.

Natasha sighed. "Just sit down, Tony. You're going to give us all a headache if you don't shut that big mouth of yours."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Touchy, touchy," he muttered, but he took a seat anyway, right beside a disgruntled Bruce.

At that moment, the door reopened, and in came a tall, familiar blonde.

"Whoa, Captain Perfect got detention too?" Tony did a double take as Steve Rogers walked in.

"Actually, I'm here to supervise you guys," Steve replied in all seriousness.

A minute later, Tony and Clint burst out into laughter, awakening Thor from his sleep. Thor sat up straight, noticing Steve at the front of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Thor asked.

"Vice principal Coulson offered me a few extra community hours to watch over after-school detentions," Steve explained, taking a seat at the teacher's chair at the front of the room. "I mean, I already have all my hours finished, but a few more couldn't hurt."

Clint rolled his eyes. "Coulson loves you, Steve. It's like you're his hero or something."

"Next thing you know, he's asking for you to sign his yearbook picture of you," Tony joked.

The boys burst out in laughter, even Bruce and Natasha cracked a smile. Steve felt the corner of his mouth twitch up.

He was used to that kind of teasing. It wasn't mean, per se, but sometimes it got onto his nerves. Steve only tried really hard in school, and always strived to be the best because of his father. His alcoholic father passed away when he was young, so Steve didn't remember much about him. Steve only knew that he'd strive to be a better man than his father had ever been. His mom worked overnight shifts so that she could pay off their taxes.

As soon as Steve was old enough to get a job, he leaped a chance to help his mom out. He didn't particularly like his job, but it got enough money to pay for the food every week. Steve knew it wasn't much, but his mother was grateful for even a little support.

That was exactly the opposite of what the person in front of him was – morally, at least.

Tony was sitting on a desk, his legs dangling slightly like a little kid. He was sipping on an iced tea, looking curiously at Steve.

"You look sad," Tony commented.

"What's there to be happy about? I'm babysitting you kids, aren't I?" Steve retorted, feeling a bit of tension release from his shoulders as he said it.

"Captain Perfect just made a joke. Bruce "Angry Bird" Banner is in detention." Tony shook his head. "Jeez, I'm having one hell of an afternoon."

AAAAAAA

The next forty minutes passed fairly fast. All five of the students in detention hadn't gotten into any fights, except an occasional groan to tell Tony to stop talking. Steve had been content to just talk to his classmates, even tolerating Tony's jokes.

Natasha and Clint had actually had a civilized conversation without the redhead punching Clint. It was the first time that Clint had openly flirted with her and she hadn't taken it offensively. He considered that a step up.

Thor had fallen asleep, with Tony ready with his permanent marker. As soon as the big blonde had started snoring, Tony drew a mustache and many inappropriate pictures on his face. Thankfully there weren't any mirrors in the room, or else Thor wouldn't be very pleased. Steve hadn't said anything, knowing that Tony wouldn't listen to him if he told him to stop.

All in all, the six of them had realized that they got along fairly well. Tony was an exception, because he annoyed people on purpose and knew that none of them would get used to him any time soon. Bruce was quiet, not engaged in a conversation for longer than five minutes. He had been too engrossed in his book, blocking out all of the voices.

"Hey, guys," Tony said, capping the lid of his Sharpie. "I think we should do something."

"It would help if you expanded on that thought," Clint said.

Tony sighed. "Fine, fine. So here's the thing: we're just six senior-year students who don't really give a shit about this school." When Steve looked like he was about to protest, Tony shushed him. "Okay, Captain Perfect, except for you. But other than that, I think that we should do something… memorable this year."

"By 'memorable', you mean 'destructive'?" Bruce finally spoke up. He closed his book. "I don't want to get into another detention, Tony. I'm out."

"Oh, come on. You haven't even heard me out." Tony held his hands out, holding his finger out like a photo. "Picture this: as soon as the snow comes, we build an ice barricade in front of the front doors. Ooh! Or maybe we could put, like, a thousand balloons all over the main office." Tony's voice continued to rise, getting more excited as he spouted out more ideas.

Finally, Natasha had had enough. She went over, took a tissue and stuffed it into Tony's open mouth.

"Pfffft," Tony sputtered, spitting the tissue out. "That," he pointed to Natasha, "was rude."

"Guys, hold on a second," Steve called out. "As your supervisor, I think it's time for me to tell you to calm down." He looked sternly to Tony. "I really don't approve of your plans for your pranks or whatever. I want to leave this school without a criminal record."

Tony shrugged. "Fine. Suit yourself." Glancing at the clock, he pushed himself off the desk he was sitting on. "It's already four o'clock. I'm going to go. Anyone who wants in with the senior-year fun, just call me. I'm sure everyone knows my number. Adios, amigos."

The door slammed shut.

Thor's head finally came up from his arms and his head swiveled around. When he noticed everyone else looking at him, looking greatly amused, he shrugged and pulled out a protein bar from his backpack. Stuffing a bite into his mouth, he heard Clint burst out into laughter.

"Hey, Thor," Clint called, grinning widely. "You have a little something on your face. Like a Sharpie dick or three."

.


End file.
